


why can't I hate you?

by kirakirakirari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01: Japan has always sorted of hated China.</p><p>02: Hungary is tired of people assuming she hates Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically headcanon.

Japan has always sort of hated China. Honestly, all problems start with her never changing smile. He has known that smile since he was born. That smile is the smile of a woman who has the world in her hands, who pulls the strings, and you're the puppets. You'll go to any directions she wants you to, and you'll fall under her feet, and you simply can't resist it. That's the power of her hands, her smiles, and you're always powerless.

(That's why he pointed his sword at her and then ran – her smile never faltered.)

And then her eyes. They're wide and amber and full of wisdom and mysteries, of life and love. And once upon a time he wished it was directed at him, but her heart is divided into many fragments and he's just one of them. She's a nation, all grown up and burdened so many things on her shoulder and as a nation, he should have known that better. But he's with her long enough to know it's there, he sees it, there's a longing in her eyes like he's never seen and felt that in anyone else. He knows she wants something, something so much bigger than anyone can give. Because of that, he knows she knows fear and vulnerability. She's lived so long, with a vulnerability that anyone will want to change, to fix.

(She tried to stay out of her rulers' affair as much as possible, but it all ended up her worrying too much and went into the world. He didn't say anything, because if she wanted something big, how could she enjoy the quiet living with him and the children – How naïve he'd been, how obvious he'd been to her true happiness.

She'd shaken really badly when his katana was behind, sharp and coldcoldcold even in his own hands. But he chose to ignore, because she's China, who live through much more destruction than he could count. She will stand up, and strike back with all her glory – who's he to overcome such will?)

China won't let anyone fix her, though. She won't let  _him._ China does not need fixing, does not need charity, she does not need love. She sees man, and what love has done to them. Love brings pain. Love breaks. Love can't fix anything. It'd become a lie if Japan said he didn't feel pleased when England brought her roses, the poor flowers that she accepted with a smile but threw them away afterwards. Every one gives roses to the one they love until the words become meaningless, and he watches as she's tending the peonies, virility and happy marriage. (Ironic, isn't it?)

That's the thing about China. She's great, she's brilliant, she's unreadable. She brings joy and laughter with her all the time, draws attention whenever she goes. She smiles and make you open to her, and when you're hurt, she'll be there, smiling brightly. Even if you hurt her, and he knows from experience, she'll give you her brightest smile.

(It takes a lot of willpower and concentration to keep you from blind by that smile, and it takes more to see there's actually no light in her eyes.)

Perfect. Gorgeous. Wise. Irresistible. That's what she is.

Japan never likes people that are too irresistible. He never likes those that never break. But he's always attracted by wisdom and charm and beauty. There's no one that has such big influence on him. There was time that he knew nothing but her and her alone. There was time that he almost forgot he's a nation, that he never wanted to break away, that he wished he was only her Ja Hua.

Japan hates China for making him love her. He hates China because he can never hate her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Prussia's birthday.

Hungary is tired of people saying and assuming that she hates Prussia. In all honesty, she doesn't – it's hard not to grow attached to someone you've known for so long. She hates many things about him – his ego (which somehow manages to get bigger and bigger day by day), his haughty laugh, his bullying Austria, his arrogant attitude, and honestly, who has bird rest on his head as if it was the bird's own nest? She hates that she makes her lose her head. But she doesn't hate him, not exactly.

Prussia has an unforgettable and intoxicating effect on people. With his white hair (it sparkles diamon in the sun, she swears), his red eyes (it's not fair when he gets all the beautiful color to himself.), he can be listed as an attractive young man. But it's not his look that attracts her, it's his  _charm_ (the word is falling her here – hey, anyone has their own traitorous thoughts, right?). He's surprisingly good with words (it's a crime to know so many words to describe greatness of thing), and he has confidence that makes him a  _nation,_ a  _man._ She'd hate to think of him as a city, because he used to be so great, so out of her reach, and even after being dissolved, he continues to drift far away. And Hungary, the poor girl, is left behind and tries her best to catch up. So she forces a scowl to hide her tears when he walks away, retorts intelligently when he flirts with her to hide the fact that she feels entirely flattered, hits him on the head with her pan when he teases her to hide the ghost of a gentle smile.

Prussia is admirable (to be honest, she doesn't know if she would last were she in his position). He's increbible funny and he makes her smile. It's hard to hate him. In fact, she even finds him impressive. Oh god, does she hate impressive things. She absolutely loathes people who think they're impressive or even worse, people who are really impressive. They drive her mad, but no one can reach Prussia's level, because he's both.

Calm down, Hungary, you should hate the crime, not the criminal. Therefore, she doesn't hate Prussia at all, just there're some aspects of him that she can't accept. This means she shouldn't admire Prussia, shouldn't find him attractive, shouldn't find him great, and she absolutely shouldn't find him awesome as he likes claiming all the time. This leads to a conclusion, Hungary is angry at Hungary for loving Prussia, Hungary is also angry at Elizabeta for loving Gilbert, which of course, leads to her screaming and attacking the guy whenever she feels like it.

All in all, Hungary hates Hungary.


End file.
